warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stradavar
La Stradavar is a high-accuracy Tenno assault rifle featuring the ability to switch between semi and full automatic modes by using its Disparo alternativo. Este arma can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Good accuracy. **High accuracy with hip fire on Full Auto mode. **High accuracy with zooming in on Semi-Auto mode. *Large magazine size. *Can switch between full auto and semi-auto triggers. *Good crit chance on full auto mode. **Increased damage and critical chance with semi-auto mode. *High status chance in semi-auto mode. *Negligible retroceso on full auto. *Has two polarities. *Very balanced damage while in full auto. Desventajas: *Lower critical chance with full auto mode. *Slower fire rate with semi-auto mode. **Semi-auto mode also requires timed clicks for maximum fire rate, as spamming the fire button will 'jam' the weapon in a way, making it fire with short pauses. *High recoil on semi-auto mode. *Low accuracy when zooming in on Full Auto mode. **Low accuracy when firing from the hip on Semi-Auto mode. Notas *Semi-Auto compared to Full-Auto: **Increased damage (50.0 vs. 28.0); ***Lower (7.5 vs. 8.75). ***Higher (30.0 vs. 8.75). ***Higher (12.5 vs. 7.5). **Increased critical chance (20.0% vs. 15.0%). **Increased status chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Reduced fire rate (5.0 rounds/s vs. 10.0 rounds/s). In , the weapon was buffed to have increased damage and crit chance on the full auto mode, but also introduced a new mechanic. While the semi-auto mode retains the standard weapon characteristic of increased accuracy when zooming in compared to hip fire, the opposite is now true for the full auto mode; Firing at the hip has increased accuracy while zooming in lowers the accuracy when firing in this mode. This makes the Stradavar the first weapon with increased accuracy when fired at the hip. Curiosidades *The Stradavar's design bears a strong resemblance to several machine guns and submachine guns with a drum-pan magazine used during the World Wars, such as the British-built Vickers K, the US-built Lewis Gun and American-180, and the Russian-built DP-28. *The Stradavar's last fourteen shots sound slightly different to indicate low ammunition. **Shots from the single fire mode are also a bit louder. *The Stradavar's name seems to be based on Stradivarius, which is a name given to highly regarded string instruments that were created by the Italian Stradivari family. It's also a reference to pre-WW2 American Mafia culture when it was romanticized that gangsters would carry submachine guns in violin cases. *Prior to the Specters of the Rail update, Stradavar had identical damage on both firing modes and a lower status chance. *With the addition of Actualización 21 the Stradavar became the first weapon with increased accuracy when fired at the hip and reduced accuracy when firing while zooming (in full auto). Historial de Parches *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 5% a 12% (Automático) *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 15% al 24% (Automático) *La posibilidad de estado aumentó de 15% a 16% (Semi Auto) *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 20% a 28% (Semi Auto) *Disminución del retroceso automático *Increased Accuracy when shooting from the hip in Full-Auto mode. *Increased Accuracy when shooting in Semi-Auto when aiming. *Increased damage from 25 to 28 in Full-Auto mode. *Increased Critical Chance from 10 to 15% in Auto mode. *Fixed missing UI information for the Stradavar's different fire modes in the Arsenal. *Reduced the damage of Stradavar's semi-auto mode in Conclave. *Increased the amount of Impact damage done with Stradavar automatic fire while decreasing the Puncture and Slash damage these attacks do. *Increased the amount of Puncture damage done with Stradavar semi-automatic fire while decreasing the amount of Slash damage these attacks do. *Slightly decreased the amount of damage done by Stradavar automatic fire and increased the amount of damage done by semi-automatic attacks. *Increased the Stradavar Status Chance to 15%. *Fixed firing the Stradavar not rumbling your controller. *Reduced the damage of the Stradavar semi-auto fire in Conclave. *Item introduced to the game. }} en:Stradavar Categoría:Armas con Daño Físico Balanceado Categoría:Armas con Disparo Alternativo Categoría:Actualización 18 Categoría:Tenno Categoría:Armas de Daño de Perforación